Carjacked, Sick, and Unstoppable
by unobtrusivescribe
Summary: He did what Lassiter always wished. Shawn stayed in the car. That sadly lead to him awakening to the presence of two unknown men and riding away from the crime scene in the Blueberry. Is the team able to handle the case while their psychic is MIA? Read to find out!
1. And so it Begins

Hey Everyone! I hope you enjoy my take on Shawn & Gus- i've been watching this show since the beginning and have been itching to write a story!

CHAPTER 1

Shawn was currently the recipient of a nasty migraine. Hence the reason he was curled up against the window in the Blueberry oblivious to the world around him. Measuring time was something he was incapable of at the moment, so when the driver door opened he didn't think much of it.

"So Gus what happened?"

There was no response. _Hmm, that's odd_ the psychic thought. The car started and Shawn got a whiff of the person in the driver's seat. That putrid stench pulled him out of his headache daze. Opening his eyes he was faced with a scruffy man, definitely not Gus. Before he said a word the back door opened and another man slid in with a "Let's get outta here!"

The car started pulling out and Shawn protested, "Who are you guys? My friend Gus is going to be so mad! Where are you going?"

"Shut up!" the man from the backseat responded with a deafening click. _Great, _Shawn thought,_ stuck with two goons, one possesses a gun and the other reeks_. This was not his day.

….

Ten minutes beforehand:

Shawn! Shawn SHAWN! WE'RE HERE!" Gus ended up yelling at his best friend laying in the passenger seat. Asleep.

"Five more minutes!" was the mumbled response.

Gus sighed, exhausted from shaking the man-boy's stubborn form. "Lassie's waiting!" nothing, no acknowledgement. "Fine I'm going to bring you to your dad's, you're obviously sick! Gah! Shawn, I could be doing my rounds right now!" He got an evil thought and proceeded to let his inner Shawn out by blasting music and scaring his friend out of his skin.

"Ahhhh!" Shawn jumped up, simultaneously knocking his head on the ceiling and the window. He blindly reached for the off button. The music finally stopped after a few misses.

"Why?" was all he asked his friend.

"Because you called me out of work and we are going to work."

Shawn sighed, "But Gus…"

Gus turned to look at his friend. A good look proved to show that his best friend has deep crevices under his eyes, his hair was a mess and there seemed to be beads of sweating forming on his hairline. "Shawn what's wrong?"

"Nothing, just woke up on the left side of the bed today. Haha you get it?"

"How long have you had a migraine?"

There was an indiscernible response.

"Because from what I recall you said earlier you were exhausted from the combination of staying up watching some marathon on and using all your psychic juju today."

Shawn mumbled something else.

"Shawn what are you saying?"

"I had it since this morning," he said a bit louder, earning a loud groan from his partner. He knew how migraines did to his friend's brain. He felt a little guilty now for the brutal music.

"Shawn you know how you can't function with those."

"But, I had some medicine earlier."

"That's it I'm taking you back to your apartment. No, your dad's"

"No!"

"Shawn you obviously are feeling awful. Therefore you won't be able to work or have any of your revelations. There's no reason to stay."

"Gus you can go in for me. Be my eyes and ears. It'll only be for like 20 minutes. I'll be in the car with the air conditioner. Please Gus! Think about it, we'll wrap up this case real quick, then you can drop me off and return to selling drugs."

"Shawn."

"It'll work. And we need money."

Gus sighed, They did need some money coming in from Psych. Also he could see his friend going up there if he refused and that would lead to an even more of a disaster. He gave in.

"Fine Shawn. I'll go inside." He knew his friend wouldn't give up any time soon and the sooner the better, as long as there aren't any dead bodies in there.

"Yes!"

"Now if you need me, the phone is right here and please don't lock the door because I know you'll probably fall asleep and not let me in."

"Fine."

"Okay, I'll be back in a jiffy!" Gus doubted he was being heard as his friend returned to his previous position. He ran up to the building and joined the detectives that had finished clearing the apartment.

"Where's Spencer?"

"He's in the car."

"Why? Does he now get his vibes from a distance?"

Gus sighed, "No he's too drained right now, so I'm being his eyes and ears."

"Whatever, at least he's not disrupting my crime scene."

"What was the call? Shawn just dragged me to the car and ordered, uh I mean suggested we should follow you."

Juliet decided to chip in as her partner didn't feel inclined, "Well Gus there was a call of shots fired over here, while we were about to leave the other scene. Since we weren't that far away we came to check it out. There's no body. Hence the reason Carlton is searching through the rooms more thoroughly."

A few minutes later some dots of blood and a shell casing were found in the bed room. The group was so concerned with this new evidence neither heard the creaking of the floor boards. Turning of the lock and dangling of the keys caught their attention.

Lassiter pushed Gus back and down as he approached the living room. Juliet peaked out of the door seeing the man drop something on the kitchen counter and open the fridge. It was their time.

"Freeze! SBPD!" came a few seconds later as the detectives emerged from the room.

The man slammed the fridge shut and ran for the window. The idiot took a pan and smashed it. He completely ignored the yells from the detectives and jumped on the fire escape.

Lassiter followed the runner outside while the other two went out through the apartment complex. This guy's pretty fast he thought in between huffs. Eventually on the ground he looked up to see the man go around the bend.

The detectives ran into each other as Juliet exited the front.

A motor was starting not far away and the purred sounded familiar to the Head Detective.

"Crap, Spencer." was all the detective needed to say before the group ran out into the parking lot in time to see the little blue car down the road.

"I need an APB on…" Lassiter continued to recite the license plate as he jumped in his car in hot pursuit.

...

Please review- it's greatly appreciated and fantastic motivation to get my fingers typing!


	2. Now What?

Ta-da! here's the next chapter I hope you enjoy it! Thank you to all the reviewers, updaters & followers :)

Chapter 2

Henry Spencer thanked the weather for a wonderful morning out at sea. It was reassuring and relaxing to be alone with his hook and bait. Never daring to mention it to his son, but he was getting old and the sun was tiring. So, a little after lunch time he brought his boat to shore.

Auto pilot Henry disposed of his items in the garage and turned on his police scanner. After washing up he began assembling his kitchen for an early dinner. That is when he heard his child's best friend's car being described on the radio and dropped what he was doing.

It took under a minute to find his phone and call Burton- the responsible one that would give him the facts straight.

He was greeted with "Mr. Spencer?"

"Yes. Burton, what the hell is your car doing in a police chase?"

"Um well you see it was an accident. I went inside with the detectives and there happened to be a guy still at the crime scene that was called in a little while ago. And he got away in my car."

"Where's my son? You said 'I'."

The pharmaceutical salesman gulped and quickly spit out, "He'sinthecar."

"What?! I don't think I heard you correctly."

"He's in the car."

Henry sighed, rubbing his forehead. "Where are you guys?"

"Mr. Spencer…"

"Don't you Mr. Spencer me Burton. Where are you? I'm already getting in the car."

"Going down Longview."

Henry heard a distinct voice in the background, "Guster keep your mouth shut. We don't need another civilian in our way."

"Thanks." Henry said as he went down the road turning on the scanner.

…

The chase was on. The blueberry remained only a few cars ahead of the police cruiser. Lassiter had the knack for pursuit driving .

"Carlton!" Juliet screech as they went around a corner too fast and almost hit an older couple.

"Sorry O'Hara. I can't lose them."

"That's nice Carlton, but if we don't make it through traffic alive we can't help him!"

The detective remained focused on the car he was gaining on, trying to ignore his partner's plea.

The driver ahead of them was weaving in and out of traffic paying no head to the police sirens calling him back. Carlton was gaining. The grandma moved to the right lane. The other idiots on the road who realized they were in the middle of a police chase moved out of his way. Smaller and smaller went the distance between the elusive criminals.

Completely focused on the ground he was gaining, he failed to notice the lights changing colors in the intersection he was approaching.

"Watch out!" Screamed Juliet as the light turned red and Lassiter sped through the crossroads, narrowly missing some cars.

"Now before you say anything O'Hara you should know that I was paying attention. In the back of my mind I did notice the change in the intersection, so I pressed on the gas even more."

"I think we noticed Carlton." She grasped the handle above her head even tighter as he made another sharp turn.

There was a loud 'thunk' in the back seat as Gus hit his head hard on the window and asked, "Where did you learn your driving?"

The detective and the partner gave a quick glare via the mirror before concerning himself with the little blue car. Burton's cell phone rang and he tried to let his best friend's father down easy. He knew how fast that man got worked up, especially when his son was involved.

"Longview." He replied real quick while bracing himself for another bend and ignoring the head detective's yells.

"Guster, why would you tell him a thing?" Lassiter asked after the man hung up.

"How about you can deal with Henry from now on when Shawn's in trouble?" There was silence. "Exactly what I thought, so don't judge me caving in. It's something I can't help."

The head detective muttered something along the lines of "that's obviously why you should leave the work to the professionals", but he refused to repeat it.

"So why haven't we gained on them? In the last pursuit my car was no match for yours catching up with the truck Shawn was strapped to."

"They seem to know the roads better and got a head start. Also Carlton has been avoiding obstacles, mainly pedestrians, it's part of his job."

"Oh, okay."

"Almost got'em!" Lassiter's cruiser was within arms-length of the car in question. He pulled alongside. Juliet pulled out her weapon as she observed the occupants.

The guy in the back had a gun pointed at Shawn, while the driver didn't flinch even when they threatened to shoot. It was an empty threat because there were still civilians on the road.

In a blink of an eye the blueberry turned down a side street. Carlton was too focused on getting ahead of them and didn't have a quick enough turn around.

"Dammit Spencer!" the man cursed hitting the steering wheel as the vehicle they were pursuing drove away.

After 5 minutes driving around aimlessly, they gave up. Lassiter called it in and headed back to the station.

…

En route to meet the detectives, Henry heard that the car got lost. So, he switched gears, ending up at the station, waiting. Something he was never good at, especially when his son was involved. Karen was in a meeting and the detectives wouldn't be back for some time.

Eventually the trio arrived. Henry was there in an instant to greet them with questions. The detectives brushed past leaving Gus for the angry papa bear.

"In the car? Why weren't you in there?"

The salesman sighed cursing Lassiter's long legs and being gentleman by holding the door for Juliet. "I went in the apartment with Juliet and Lassiter. He chose to stay in the car."

"You just said he just stayed in the car while you and the detectives went out to check on a lead? You're referring to my son right? The one who never sits still stayed away from the opportunity to one-up the Head Detective?" Henry asked filled with disbelief.

"He had a migraine," Gus said in a hushed tone. Henry just gave him a look and the 'young' man began rushing, trying to back up his declaration. "You know how he gets. I tried, I really tried to get him on board with leaving the apartment all together, but I knew he'd just do something reckless. Actually at first I was urging him to go inside, BUT that was before I realized he wasn't being a complete baby. He was in pain. So I went along with his idea. I'msosorry Mr. Spencer!"

"Gus you're a grown man," Henry patted him on the shoulder and continued to the refreshment station.

Juliet took the opportunity to question Gus. "So Gus, what's wrong with Shawn?"

"He's sick. You see he gets these terrible migraines every once in a while and they basically put him out of commission."

"Oh man, I guess that's understandable reason for staying in the car. I could tell he was a little off this morning."

"Yeah apparently he's had it all day. And of course decides not to share with anyone till the pain reaches an all-time high." Juliet chuckled in an agreement. That's Shawn alright.

"Hey am I the only one doing work around here?"

Juliet sighed and trudged after her partner entering the Chief's office with Henry and Gus in tow.

"So am I to understand correctly that Mr. Spencer was kidnapped under your very noses?" Karen was upset, which is understandable. She got out of a meeting to learn a consultant for her department (that she was just defending) was gone without a trace.

"Yes Chief."

"And what do you plan on doing about that?"

The detectives exchanged glances before speaking.

"Finding him of course."

"What do you have to go on from the second scene?"

"Well nothing much came up from the supposed shooting. CSI retrieved a sample of the blood on the ground and the shell casing while we were in pursuit of Guster's car. That was the only evidence secured of anything criminal. We are still running the name, under the lease, but so far there have been no hits."

"Okay what do you have for the first crime scene?"

"At first glance it resembles the passionate lover type of killing, but Shawn mentioned that there was something else there."

"Of course he did O'Hara, he says that at every crime scene."

"Lassiter thank you for that unhelpful interjection. Detective please continue."

"It was personal. The amount of blood on the scene allows us to believe this was certainly the result of anger. It was messy, as was the room. Furniture placement suggests there was a big fight. Once the scene is processed then we may have some form of DNA the killer left behind. We will keep you updated."

"Okay, finish your reports on the incident. I want them in my office before I leave. Try to find Mr. Spencer. I'm sure it wasn't planned, so those men are probably nervous. That leaves more of a chance for problems, as I am sure you are aware. Therefor,e Mister Guster I would prefer it if you stayed at the station after you finish giving your statement to help my men. "

"Of course Chief."

"Now go find our psychic and don't tell the press," she mentioned as they herded out of her office.

**A/N:** What do you think of the ending? It's not what I was picturing, but I couldn't find the perfect ending sentence. Shawn'll be in the next chapter, don't worry! And so will the perps he unluckily got stuck with. Please review! I need feedback- it's my first (ff) published psych story.


	3. Slow n'Steady Progress

Thanks a ton for the reviews! Also thank you to the followers & favoriters! I just want to clarify that in this story Juliet & Shawn are together, it's before the Henry (still liaison) thing at last season (don't wanna spoil it for anyone), therefore Marlowe isn't out yet. I hope you guys like this chapter as much as you've liked the last two! Also the Italics are thoughts – I don't think I mentioned that before. Anyways without further ado, here's the rest of the story!

Chapter 3

"Dude. Why do you still have the soup and rope? I thought you said he was sick? An' why didn't you tie 'm up?"

"He was sleeping. I didn't think a sick person is that threatening."

His companion sighed, _this man definitely wasn't the brains of the operation_. _But we don't need any more problems_. He hadn't planned on taking anyone (kidnapping sounded like too harsh of a word). He honestly didn't expect someone in the car. He thought that someone let their run while they ran into their apartment for something. So this was all new territory. Logically a part of him decided there were some rules.

The brains of the operation got up to check out their guest. Rule1: can't under estimate the opponent. Opening the door the two goons were surprised to see it empty. The leader gave his friend a glare that spoke volumes. They approached the window and the closet, backs to the door.

Shawn took advantage of the moment to saunter out from behind the door. He managed to slip outside of the room and made it 5 steps before the floor creaked. _Crap. _He turned around. He looked up first to see if the men noticed. They did. _Now would be the time to run like the wind_.

After hearing the blundering steps of his kidnappers he took off towards the front door. Thanking the world this was a simple cabin he was stuck in, couldn't get lost. Upon reaching the door he encountered his worst fear. It was locked. Any shaking by his hands was useless. The handle refused to budge and the men were closing in.

Shawn turned around in time to see the bigger one come at him with angry eyes and hands in fighting position. His head was starting to pound, Shawn had moved too quickly. "Wait!" Shawn squealed, terrified of the damage this man could do. _He looks like one that can be easily distracted, _Shawn thought hopefully, _my forte!_

"You really don't want to do that buddy." Shawn raised up his hands trying to ward off an attack.

The man lowered his arm slightly and looked at the cowering man before him with interest. "What exactly do you think I'm going to do? Cuz I was just gonna grab you, you know and escort you nicely back to your room."

Shawn couldn't understand the guy. _A few moments ago he not only sounded furious when he realized he's escaped but the look in his eyes wasn't one of endearment. Now the fellow was joking, joking!_ For a split second Shawn looked for the other man. He knew there were two bozos. The friendlier looking giant was leaning against the wall watching it go down like a kid learning a new lesson.

"Yeah it's part of the hospitality package."

_Shoot._ _This guy was kooky_. Things weren't looking his way, especially as the pounding in the back of his head had increased with vengeance. He decided to try something, "Oh, of course! Don't you think it would also be an amazing benefit to have the doors unlocked? I can definitely pay extra for it!"

The other man's eyes narrowed. The joke was over. He went too far, again. _Where's Gus's elbow in his gut when you need it?_

"Sorry but that won't quite work out. And I have other matters to attend to." The big man in one instance pushed Shawn against the door and yanked his arms to twist around his back.

A slight head knock with the door caused Shawn's vision to swim. _He apparently couldn't talk his way out of this one._ Shawn groaned a bit as his captor moved him around quickly, making his arms uncomfortable.

"Lou why don't you hand me that rope now?"

Lou removed himself from spectator position to grab the object in question and handed it over.

"Thanks bud. You know…. What's his name?" he turned to his friend.

"Shawn," the person in question spoke up. "My name is Shawn."

"Well Shawn, you're lucky that there was some rope from camping left here or else we would have had to get creative to make sure you stayed put." He chuckled at the young man's struggle. "Son, I know how to tie knots so don't get too hopeful."

After the bound hands were securely tightened, Shawn was hastily thrown on the floor of his previous prison. This impact + the knock against the kick + his migraine led to him passing out thinking about Jules, _what was his beautiful lady doing now?_

Dinner had come and gone. Buzz eventually made the run and returned in record time, but no one noticed. Carlton and Juliet had finished the reports and submitted the description of the culprit to the sketch artist. Nothing had come up. Lassiter reasoned the name must be a fake because the computer had yet made a ding. The detectives continued to look into the first case, they exhausted everything else.

Gus was trying to decipher Shawn's notes. The psychic wrote them in the car earlier after hearing about the case and looking at the crime scene. This is what he was doing while waiting for Gus to finish his Pharmaceutical call because Lassie had already dismissed him from the scene and Gus wasn't there to listen to his theories.

"Gah!" Gus threw the papers down frustrated. "Mr. Spencer can you make any sense of his jibber jabber?"

Henry moseyed on over to his son's best friend. He'd been working for a while on it after he finally remembered Shawn stuffed them in his pockets. There were a combination of sticky notes and some scraps of paper.

_Not Strangers on a train_

_Cover girl_

_Furniture_

_Dancers_

_11.4.5_

_My Dearest Foe_

_At the Diner, awesome restaurant, laser tag or by the beach_

_Not a sleeper_

_It's the design_

_BBQ pickles bacon sweet potatoes mayo lettuce tomatoes_

Gus tried to remember exactly what went down. They arrived at the crime scene smoothies in hand. Lassie yelled for them to take a hike somewhere else. Jules tried to calm the growing egos. Shawn mentioned it wasn't what it seemed. That's what he'd heard from outside the room. The stench was so obnoxious he couldn't stand too close. Eventually he went outside and ended up on the phone when Shawn cam waltzing out motioning some weird version of sign language (basically he found something and didn't want to tell the police).

Henry interrupted the salesman's musings, "Let's compare this nonsense with the pictures of the crime scene."

The duo got the pictures back to the conference room with the tag along detectives.

"Nice set up," Lassiter mentioned viewing Guster's use of the white board-organization he liked.

"Thanks. Now can you lay those out on the table and we can figure out what Shawn saw."

"In his vision," Henry added giving the other man a look.

A few minutes passed before, "I can't make heads or tails of these notes!"

"Oh be quiet Carlton! Go clean your gun or do something else useful, since you're not being any help in here!"

The head detective huffed mumbling something about "emotional girlfriend" and slammed the door. Henry smiled and Gus gave Juliet a nod before they returned to their task.

"Okay, let's start with those places. What do they have in common?" Henry asked the class after a few minutes of silence, each lost in their own thoughts.

_Why would Shawn write them down_? Henry began thinking from Shawn's point of view instead of the case. He knew his don got sidetracked easily and his thoughts jumped all over the place_. Diner? A specific one maybe, but the restaurant and beach are general as well. Common theme? OH. This was his son._ He looked up at his son's best friend, who currently coming to the same consensus.

After thinking about Henry's idea of the common theme, Gus realized the implications. He knew how his friend thought. Hoping that Juliet wouldn't realize they were her boyfriend's possible proposal spots he jumped into a new topic. "The numbers. There are 4 and are separated with two periods."

"Don't you mean three- you've got 11, 4, 5," Henry continued, giving props to the man for veering her away from drawing some conclusions about his son's scribbles.

"Date?"

"Hmm, that could work," Juliet took out her pad of paper and wrote down the possibility. "What do you think it would refer to if it is a date?"

"Maybe the pictures have an answer? Shawn maybe saw something in his planner or something?"

Henry was having the worst time trying to not spill the beans or make it obvious to Juliet. _How did his son do this?_ He waited until Juliet found the planner on the side of the desk and she ran out to tell Carlton to look into it. He wasn't doing too much at his desk.

The two men were alone. Mr. Spencer reveled at the opportunity to ask the man an extremely important question. "So how long has he been carrying the ring around?"

Gus choked a little on his drink. He always forgot how perceptive he was, "Uh a while."

Henry smirked at the other man's uncomfortable stature and fidgeting. "You don't think I should know that my son, MY son, the can't-stay-in-one-place-for-to-long son is seriously considering about settling down?"

"Mr. Spencer, I don't think it's my place to tell you these things."

"Sorry Gus I didn't mean to raise my tone, I was a little hurt that he didn't think to ask me."

Gus blanched at this sharing Henry. He wasn't equip to handle this. So they two settled in awkward silence until Juliet came back in with coffee, earning the die-hard gratitude of both men.

"How about that 'my dearest foe'? Maybe we should web search it?" Gus proposed. The other two nodded him on.

"It's a painting!" Gus announced a few minutes later, showing them the picture.

They recognized it from the living room, right above the fire place. "Though I can't see how this has anything to do with the case." They all sighed and tried to get another look at the notes. The last line was no doubt a sandwich, so they only knocked a few out leaving many questions.

_What is up with those two,_ Juliet wondered, _they keep sharing these looks. Gah! Why are these notes so vague! Shawn needs to work on making notes, I don't care if it's his visions that are hazy, but this is all so out there and extremely unhelpful!_ She threw her pen down in frustration. It bounced off the table and perfectly in the trash can.

That caused all three of the tiresome parties to burst out laughing.

"Well we obviously aren't getting anything more from these notes, so let's focus on something else," Henry urged when they got control of themselves. "Okay so what do we have that we aren't waiting for? Saying things out loud helps."

"Well Mark Wazowski was stabbed multiple times. The scene suggested there was a fight beforehand and it could be easily concluded the killer was a man."

"How so?"

"Mark was/is a big guy and a reasonably sized woman couldn't have caused this much of an impact. CSU will confirm these theories later after processing defense wounds."

"Okay what do you know about the guy?"

"He ran a local consulting firm. They do technological and management help."

"Any witnesses?"

"No, but Lassiter talked to the wife who found him."

"Speak of the devil," she mumbled.

Lassiter didn't bother to knock and walks in with a black spiral in an evidence bag, "Here's the notebook you asked for. What have you found?" He was curious. He felt bad that he couldn't help out earlier. There was a little guilt in the back of his mind. _If he hadn't got too preoccupied with the need to surpass the criminals and paid attention to the street layout, then the psychic might not have gotten kidnapped in the carjacking._

Gus reviewed the little headway and their current progress in going over the case aloud. Juliet took to it to sift through the already CSU cleared journal. "Nothing!"

"O'Hara, don't worry, maybe it's in the computer and the geeks downstairs can salvage something from the smashed bits." She nodded her head in agreement and looked at Henry.

"Where were we?"

"Why don't you tell us about your interview with the Mrs.?"

Carlton cleared his throat before flipping to his report for reference. "We she obviously was distressed as she walked into that scene. She kept repeating how thankful she was that her two girls weren't with her."

"Where were they?"

"Dance class." The light bulb went off, one of Shawn's notes was 'dancers', so that was who he was referring to. Gus was the one closet to the board, so he wrote a note before Lassiter went on.

"She had no clue who could have done this. And basically I told her we would let her know if we need anything else and when we catch the murderer. She was a blubbering mess so I couldn't get much more."

"She did just find her husband brutally killed," Gus piped in.

"O'Hara how was your talk with the neighbors?" Lassiter ignored the comment.

"One nosey lady declared he was a snobby man and was probably sleeping around. He traveled quite a bit for his job."

"What you think it's an ex-lover's boyfriend or husband or something?"

"That could fit Guster. A friend of the family did stop by the scene with the children. She handed them off and told us that they appeared like a loving couple, but of course like every family they had some problems."

"Doesn't mean he was sleeping around," Juliet countered.

"Okay well let's take a look into this man's life!" the Head Detective led the team out of the conference room with a renewed vigor.

**A/N:** let me know if the Italics are easy to understand! Sorry if it was a little shorter than the last two. This was mostly a set up chapter, laying the groundwork for the rest of the story- took me soo long to get it all straightened out! I hope you enjoy reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it!

Please review!


End file.
